dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Agito
Kamen Rider Agito (仮面ライダーアギト Kamen Raidā Agito, Masked Rider ΑGITΩ), is the eleventh installment in the popular Kamen Rider tokusatsu franchise. The series represented the 30th Anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series. The series was also a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei and was shown on TV Asahi from January 28, 2001 to January 27, 2002. The catchphrase for the series is "Awaken the soul" (目覚めろ、その魂 Mezamero, sono tamashii). Agito and Kuuga Kamen Rider Agito is often seen as a direct sequel to Kamen Rider Kuuga thanks to the basis of the G3 Systembeing Kamen Rider Kuuga. Some sources claim otherwise that Kamen Rider Agito takes place in a parallel universe similar to Kamen Rider Kuuga. The issue was actually explained long ago, in a note in the Agito production website from TV-Asahi, but wasn't available to the English-speaking world until around January 20131: : "... Yusuke Godai fought so hard to put smiles on everyone's faces that if another conflict were to break out afterwards, it would diminish the value of everything he fought for. ... You're free to enjoy Agito as a continuation of Kuuga if you so wish, or imagine it takes place in a parallel world, if you so choose. I appreciate this may sound like an asspull, however, so I guess I would say that while Agito takes place '2 years after #4 destroys the Unidentified Lifeforms', it is not a sequel to Kuuga, so take to the show with that in mind." : ―src The connection between Agito and Kuuga was referenced in Kamen Rider Decade, where their World of Agitowhich is visited by Decade and the Hikari Studio, which includes the A.R. World Kuuga, is shown as a parallel world to the World of Kuuga. Aside from the new creatures the "Unknown", there are also the Gurongi, and the two races are shown to be fighting each other. There was also a small nod in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, where Kuuga and Agito are shown standing alongside each other with Kamen Riders Black and Black RX (Black RX is indeed a sequel to Black, to the point where these two Riders are the same person). Story A man named Shouichi Tsugami has lost his memories. He doesn't know who he is, where he came from, or how he came upon his peculiar circumstances. Tsugami, seemingly for no reason, transforms into a powerful superhuman, Agito, whenever in the presence of the beings referred by the police as the "Unknown", a race of powerful monsters that have been causing murders around Tokyo, targeting certain people as their prey. In response, the police department unleash their newest weapon: the G3 powersuit, originally developed to fight against the "Unidentified Lifeforms", the enemies of No.4 (Kamen Rider Kuuga). G3 and Agito don't know whether they should join up and defeat the Unknowns, their common enemy, or to combat each other, keeping the mysteries that entwine them separate. Ultimately, even more mysteries unfold, with the appearance of Kamen Rider Gills, who is on a search to uncover why his father committed suicide. These mysteries and others collide, as the true nature of Agito would ultimately determine the fate of humanity. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special-exclusive Allies * Mana Kazaya * Professor Yoshihiko Misugi * Taichi Misugi * Sumiko Ozawa * Tetsuya Sawaki * Sakiko Mikumo * Ryuji Tsukasa * Dr. Higashi Kunieda * Kana Okamura * Risa Mizuhara * Professor Nobuyuki Kazaya * Sayaka Kahara * Rei Motoki Akatsuki * Tomoko Miura * Saeko Shinohara * Aki Sakaki * Katsuhiko Sagara * Masumi Sekiya * Koji Majima * Jun Tachibana * Masahide Takashima * Kazuo Ashihara JGSDF's GA Division * Risa Fukami The Lords El Lords * El of the Water (33-35, 41-43) * El of the Wind (47-51) * El of the Ground (49-51) ** Jaguar Lords ** Tortoise Lords ** Snake Lords ** Crow Lords ** Zebra Lords ** Jackal Lords ** Bee Lords ** Stingray Lords ** Fish Lords ** Lizard Lords ** Ant Lords ** Other Lords EpisodesEdit : Main article: Kamen Rider Agito Episodes # The Warrior's Awakening (戦士の覚醒 Senshi no Kakusei) # Blue Storm (青の嵐 Ao no Arashi) # My Transformation (俺の変身 Ore no Henshin) # Puzzle Decoding (パズル解読 Pazuru Kaidoku) # The Third Warrior (第３の戦士 Dai-San no Senshi) # Sorrowful Monstrous Fist (哀しき妖拳 Kanashiki Yōken) # A Piece of a Memory (記憶の一片 Kioku no Ippen) # Sword of Red Flames (赤い炎の剣 Akai Honō no Tsurugi) # The Two G3s (２人のＧ３ Futari no Jī Surī) # Silver Points and Lines (銀の点と線 Gin no Ten to Sen) # The Past Tied Together (繋がる過去 Tsunagaru Kako) # The Crash in the Lake! (湖の激突! Mizuumi no Gekitotsu!) # Dad's Clue (父の手掛かり Chichi no Tegakari) # The Strongest Kick (最強キック Saikyō Kikku) # A Trap Begins (罠の始まり Wana no Hajimari) # A Suspicious Woman… (怪しい女… Ayashii Onna…) # Capture Tactics! (捕獲作戦! Hokaku Sakusen!) # The New Boss (新しいボス Atarashii Bosu) # Breakup Decision? (解散決定？ Kaisan Kettei?) # That Awakening (或る目覚め Aru Mezame) # Rampaging Power (暴走する力 Bōsō Suru Chikara) # Fateful Showdown (運命の対決 Unmei no Taiketsu) # The Qualified Person (資格ある者 Shikaku Aru Mono) # The Flawless Machine (完璧マシン Kanpeki Mashin) # Another Clash! (激突再び！ Gekitotsu Futatabi!) # Restored Memories (甦った記憶 Yomigaetta Kioku) # Ryo Dies… (涼、死す… Ryō, Shisu…) # That Summer Day (あの夏の日 Ano Natsu no Hi) # A Numerical Mystery?! (数字の謎？！ Sūji no Nazo?!) # Hidden Power (隠された力 Kakusareta Chikara) # A Person's Whereabouts (人の居場所 Hito no Ibasho) # Gills' Resurrection (ギルス復活 Girusu Fukkatsu) # The Enemy Who Appeared (現れた敵 Arawareta Teki) # Summoning Souls to Meet (呼び逢う魂 Yobiau Tamashii) # The Mysterious Messiah (謎の救世主 Nazo no Kyūseishu) # The Fourth Man (４人目の男 Yoninme no Otoko) # The Warrior of Darkness (暗闇の戦士 Kurayami no Senshi) # The True Form… (その正体… Sono Shōtai…) # Gills' Howl (ギルス咆哮 Girusu Hōkō) # United Front! (共同戦線！ Kyōdō Sensen!) # Light and Darkness (光と闇 Hikari to Yami) # The Akatsuki (あかつき号 Akatsuki-Gō) # The Darkness that Begins to Move (動きだす闇 Ugokidasu Yami) # Dad and Older Sister and… (父と姉と… Chichi to Ane to…) # Stolen Power (奪われた力 Ubawareta Chikara) # Warriors, Those Bonds (戦士その絆 Senshi Sono Kizuna) # The Mystery of the Sky! (天空の怪! Tenkū no Kai!) # The Governor of Stars (星の支配者 Hoshi no Shihaisha) # Footsteps of Destruction (絶滅の足音 Zetsumetsu no Ashioto) # Now, Time to Battle (今、戦う時 Ima, Tatakau Toki) # AGITΩ (ＡＧＩＴΩ Agito) Movies # Kamen Rider Agito The Movie: Project G4 (劇場版 仮面ライダーアギト PROJECT G4 Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Agito Purojekuto Jī Fō) # Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (劇場版 仮面ライダーディケイド オールライダー対大ショッカー Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Dikeido: Ōru Raidā tai Daishokkā) Specials # A New Transformation (新たなる変身 Aratanaru Henshin) # Kamen Rider Agito: Three Great Riders (仮面ライダーアギト 3大ライダー Kamen Raidā Agito San Dai Raidā) # Kamen Rider Agito: Remnant's Awakened Soul (Kamen Rider Agito and RWBY crossover) Other mediaEdit MangaEdit # Kamen Rider Agito (manga) (仮面ライダーアギト Kamen Raidā Agito) # Kamen Rider Agito: G3-X VS Mobile Equipment G2 (仮面ライダーアギト G3-X VS 機動装備G2 Kamen Raidā Agito G3-X VS Kidō Sōbi G2) # Kamen Rider Agito: Decisive Battle!! 3 Great Riders vs. Super Lord (仮面ライダーアギト 決戦!!3大ライダーVS超ロード Kamen Raidā Agito Kessen!! 3 Dai Raidā VS Chō Rōdo) # Kamen Rider Kuuga (manga) (仮面ライダークウガ Kamen Raidā Kūga) S.I.C. Hero SagaEdit # Heaven's Door # Project G1 # Kamen Rider Gills: The Man that has Become a Kamen Rider (仮面ライダーギルス -仮面ライダーになってしまった男- Kamen Raidā Girusu: Kamen Raidā ni natte shimatta Otoko) NovelEdit # Kamen Rider Agito (novel) (小説 仮面ライダーアギト Shōsetsu Kamen Raidā Agito) CastEdit * Shouichi Tsugami (津上 翔一 Tsugami Shōichi): Toshiki Kashu. English Voice: Dan Castellaneta (Both Dubs) * Makoto Hikawa (氷川 誠 Hikawa Makoto): Jun Kaname. English Voice: Hank Azaria (Both Dubs) * Ryo Ashihara (葦原 涼 Ashihara Ryō): Yūsuke Tomoi. English Voice: Seth Green * Mana Kazaya (風谷 真魚 Kazaya Mana): Rina Akiyama. English Voice: Yeardley Smith (Both Dubs) * Sumiko Ozawa (小沢 澄子 Ozawa Sumiko): Tōko Fujita. English Voice: Nancy Cartwright (Both Dubs) * Tōru Hōjō (北條 透 Hōjō Tōru): Jun Yamasaki. English Voice: Harry Shearer (Both Dubs) * Kaoru Kino (木野 薫 Kino Kaoru): Takanori Kikuchi. English Voice: Seth MacFarlane (1st Dub), Kyle Hebert (2nd Dub) * Tetsuya Sawaki (沢木 哲也 Sawaki Tetsuya): Atsushi Ogawa. English Voice: Dan Castellaneta (Both Dubs) * Mysterious Youth (謎の青年 Nazo no Seinen): Rei Haneo. English Voice: Dan Castellaneta * Mysterious Boy, Overlord of Light/Agito: Ryunosuke Kamiki. English Voice: Dan Castellaneta * Kōji Kōno (河野 浩司 Kōno Kōji): Kazumasa Taguchi (田口 主将 Taguchi Kazumasa) * Takahiro Omuro (尾室 隆弘 Omuro Takahiro): Akiyoshi Shibata (柴田 明良 Shibata Akiyoshi) * Taichi Misugi (美杉 太一 Misugi Taichi): Tokimasa Tanabe (田辺 季正 Tokimasa Tanabe) * Kōji Majima (真島 浩二 Majima Kōji): Yoshikazu Kotani (小谷 嘉一 Kotani Yoshikazu) * Aki Sakaki (榊 亜紀 Sakaki Aki): Masako Sakuma (佐久間 雅子 Sakuma Masako) * Yoshihiko Misugi (美杉 義彦 Misugi Yoshihiko): Takeshi Masu (升 毅 Masu Takeshi) * Dr. Higashi Kunieda (国枝 東 Kunieda Higashi, TVSP): Masaki Kyomoto (京本 政樹 Kyōmoto Masaki) * Narration (ナレーション Narēshon): Eiichiro Suzuki. English Voice: Harry Shearer Project G4 cast * Shiro Mizuki (水城 史朗 Mizuki Shirō): Ryo Karato (唐渡 亮 Karato Ryō) * Risa Fukami (深海 理沙 Fukami Risa): Maju Ozawa (小沢 真珠 Ozawa Maju) * Sayaka Kahara (加原 紗綾香 Kahara Sayaka): Akane Kimura (木村 茜 Kimura Akane) * Rei Motoki (本木 レイ Motoki Rei): Rikiya Otaka (大高 力也 Ōtaka Rikiya) * Customer in Hamburger Shop (ハンバーガーショップの客 Hanbāgā Shoppu no Kyaku): Shunsuke Nakamura (中村 俊介 Nakamura Shunsuke) * Sayaka's Father (紗綾香の父 Sayaka no Chichi): Tsuyoshi Ujiki (うじき つよし Ujiki Tsuyoshi) * Sayaka's Mother (紗綾香の母 Sayaka no Haha): Noriko Watanabe (渡辺 典子 Watanabe Noriko) * MPD Superintendent General (警視総監 Keishi Sōkan): Hiroshi Fujioka (藤岡 弘、 Fujioka Hiroshi,, Cameo) Suit actorsEdit * Kamen Rider Agito: Seiji Takaiwa (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * Kamen Rider G3/G3-X: Makoto Itō (伊藤 慎 Itō Makoto) * Kamen Rider Gills: Yoshifumi Oshikawa (押川 善文 Oshikawa Yoshifumi) * Another Agito: Masashi Shirai (白井 雅士 Shirai Masashi) * Kamen Rider G4, Kamen Rider G3 Mild: Jiro Okamoto (岡元 次郎 Okamoto Jirō) SongsEdit ; Opening themes ;* "Kamen Rider AGITO" (仮面ライダーAGITO Kamen Raidā AGITO) ;** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi (藤林 聖子 Fujibayashi Shōko) ;** Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake (三宅 一徳 Miyake Kazunori) ;** Chorus: Lisa Ooki (大木 理紗 Ōki Risa) ;** Artist: Shinichi Ishihara (JP), Dan Castellaneta (ENG) ;** Episodes: 2-35 ;* "Kamen Rider AGITO ~24.7 version~" (仮面ライダーAGITO ～24.7 version～ Kamen Raidā AGITO ~24.7 bājon~) ;** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ;** Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake ;** Remix: Kazunori Miyake, Hiroyuki Suzuki (鈴木 浩之 Suzuki Hiroyuki), Takashi Sasaki (篠笥 孝 Sasaki Takashi) ;** Chorus: Lisa Ooki ;** Artist: Shinichi Ishihara, Dan Castellaneta ;** Episodes: 36-50, TV Special, Movie ; Ending themes * "BELIEVE YOURSELF" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake ** Artist: Naoto Fuuga (風雅 なおと Fūga Naoto) ** Episodes: 1-8, 10-13, 15-28, 51, TV Special * "STRANGER IN THE DARK" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Toshihiko Sahashi (佐橋 俊彦 Sahashi Toshihiko) ** Artist: Norio Sakai (坂井 紀雄 Sakai Norio) ** Episodes: 9 * "MACHINE TORNADER" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake ** Artist: Shinichi Ishihara ** Episodes: 14, 31, 40 * "DEEP BREATH" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Yoshio Nomura (野村 義男 Nomura Yoshio) ** Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS ** Artist: RIDER CHIPS featuring ROLLY ** Episodes: 26-30, 32-39, 41, 43-50 * "Mō hitotsu no kamen no gikyoku" (もうひとつの仮面の戯曲) ** Artist: Shiraishi Tamami ** Episodes: 42 ; Movie theme ;* "Jiken da!" (事件だッ! "It's Trouble!") ;** Lyrics & Composition: Tortoise Matsumoto (トータス 松本 Tōtasu Matsumoto) ;** Arrangement & Artist: Ulfuls (ウルフルズ Urufuruzu) Notes * Agito is the first Kamen Rider series to feature the three main types of Riders: a mystical Rider (one that draws power from ancient technology or mystical methods), an organic Rider (one whose anatomy changes to become a Rider), and a high-technology Rider (one who is either a cyborg or uses advanced technology to fight). * This is the last series where the Kamen Riders transform using the traditional Ishinomori style henshin belt, as future installments would use the modular "Rider System" type. * This is the first Heisei Rider series with more than one titular Kamen Rider appearing in the series, as everyone who has been bestowed the power of Overlord of Light has the potential to transform into Agito. In the series timeline Shouichi is the second Agito, with his sister Yukina Sawaki being the first Agito, and followed by numerous people slowly becoming it, but most of them failed to transform into Agito, either because they commit suicide or are killed by The Lords. * This is the first Heisei Era Kamen Rider series that has a connection to the previous series. * This is the first Rider series with a "speaking device", in the form of G3-X's GX-05 Cerberus. This would begin a significant usage of speaking devices within Kamen Rider; all of the Visors of the Riders in Kamen Rider Ryuki would likewise speak, while the Drivers of Kamen Rider 555 would be the first transformation device to speak. * This is the last series that is associated with Nippon Music Group. From Kamen Rider Ryuki onwards, Avex Entertaiment became the new music label for Kamen Rider Series. * At Japan World Heroes 2017, after revealing he auditioned for Kuuga but didn't get the part, Noboru Kaneko revealed at a panel that he then auditioned for two roles in Agito: Shouichi Tsugami and Makoto Hikawa. But he failed to pass the final auditions. After a try at getting a villain role, including growing his hair and nails and trying to "act mean" to do the role, Noboru was called by his agent who said he got the role as the Red Ranger of the then-new Sentai series: Gaoranger. * Agito was one of the few seasons not to have an English Dub until 2006. The reason why was that Agito didn't had an English Dub before the introduction of Kabuto to the entire world. Agito's original English Dub was done by 20th Century Fox while the current dub was done by both 20th Century Fox and Rooster Teeth. * Agito is currently the only season to have 20th Century Fox do the English Dub, mainly due to both The Simpsons and Family Guy airing at that time along with American Dad * Agito is one of three seasons to have a re-dub. The other two are Kabuto and Drive for reasons (Kabuto due to change in company and Drive due to Yuri Lowenthal being replaced) * Out of the entire Agito cast, only Agito, G3, G4 and Another Agito appeared in later instalments (Agito in Decade, G3 in the Battride War series, G4 in Cho Den-o Episode Yellow, and Another Agito in Kamen Sentai Gorider). G3 would later return in Zi-O: Road of Unexplained Truths * With the announcement, Kamen Rider Agito now has a crossover with RWBY. That makes Agito one of the few Kamen Rider series to have a crossover with a Rooster Teeth show due to the company having the current rights to the English Dub of the Kamen Rider franchise.